


You Look Out For Me

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Watch your step.”After spending forever trapped in a time loop, Chara can’t help getting attached.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 26





	You Look Out For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sorta break the fourth wall in this one?? Anyway, hope you like!

Not very many people knew this, but Frisk had a habit of talking to themselves. So few people knew because they only ever did it alone.

That was the only time Chara was willing to talk to them.

_Watch your step._

“I’ve been in Waterfall a million times,” Frisk replied, carefully stepping over the damp rocks. “The place doesn’t change every RESET.”

_Still. Watch your step._

“You don’t need to be paranoid,” Frisk said. “If I fall, I can just RESET, right?”

_Just because you can come back doesn’t mean you need to start dying willy-hilly._

“What do you do, then?” Frisk asked with a frown. “When you’re the one doing the runs?”

The runs where they loved to experiment. The runs where people died out of some being’s twisted curiosity. No matter how many times they tried to break the cycle, some deity, some watcher, always called them back. Always brought them back, to see what could happen.

They both knew only Chara would have the willingness to raise a weapon. No matter how many times Frisk fought back, Chara-who’s lust for blood sometimes rivaled Frisk’s desire for peace-sometimes, control was forfeited.

And the cycle continued, over and over.

 _I do whatever I please,_ Chara replied after a moment of silence. _Besides, I’m not heartless. Aren’t I allowed to worry about you?_

“I know you aren’t heartless,” Frisk answered. They didn’t say anything more.

_...Aren’t you going to ask me why I worry?_

“Well, you just said you aren’t heartless,” Frisk replied. “And besides, I’m not a fan of drowning, either. I’m not suicicial.”

_You know I’ve hurt people. You know I’ve made you hurt people._

“I know.”

_You don’t resent that?_

“...Sometimes I do. But... it’s not _you_ pulling the strings, isn’t it?” Frisk asked softly. “It’s... something beyond us.”

Chara was quiet for a long time. Frisk continued through Waterfall. Soon, they’d be confronted by Undyne again. They knew the motions, knew what to do when she came.

 _We both know the answer to that,_ Chara replied.

Frisk nodded. Chara had interacted with whatever beings orchestrated the runs, after all.

 _Besides,_ Chara continued, _if we’re going to be stuck together however long this loop goes, then I might as well try not to get you killed._

Frisk nodded. “Thanks, Chara.”

_No problem. Watch your step._

“I will, I will,” Frisk replied, stepping over the slippery spot in the path.


End file.
